


What's in a name?

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Prompt: Maybe a auri fic from the perspective of an inanimate object she findsFrom Foxen's pov





	What's in a name?

Foxen had not needed a name before Auri. He was perfectly content, or so he had thought. He had been fine, but of course there was there was a difference between fine and good. Ad being was Auri was most certainly good.

It seemed contradictory as before Auri, there had been no worry. Or fear. Not for him, it was for her. And how could it not. Foxen had not wanted anything before, and now … now he wanted Auri to be happy. Not simply fine, but overfilled with joy.

She was strong, the strongest, as only the people had fallen could truly understood. And she had fallen, and she had named him, and so he knew, and he understood as he was a part of her.

Her pain and sorrow was always there and Foxen shared the burden. He could not erase it but he could share it. They all did. And it helped. Auri could smile sooner, finding strength in their companionship.

Many humans, most humans, couldn’t understand and would not understand the strength Auri had. They did not deserve her, not one bit. The Underthing did, it needed her and she needed it. And Auri had made a home, for her and for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is from Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
